The Wedding of Chrom and Saphire
by Arixphes
Summary: After the death of the Exalt and the rebuilding of Ylisse, Prince Chrom and his Chief Tactician Saphire are finally getting married. Although a short courtship Chrom is certain this is the right thing to do. Follow the the duo through the preparations, their emotional roller coaster, their wedding and of course the reception all the way until their wedding night.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning of the Wedding

The sun shone in through the windows of the castle, casting a soft glow upon her caramel coloured skin. The soft song of birds filled the air floating into her ears. The warmth made her smile as she slept dreaming of this day, the day it would all come true. Dreams she never remembered but still new she'd had them. He was with her even in her sleep holding her hand keeping her close, keeping the promise to never let her go.

"GOOOOOD MORNING SIS!" a shrill voice filled the air as the raven haired woman felt the weight of the tiny blond upon her causing her to jump up, "How did you sleep?!" she looked at Saphire excitedly.

"Good morning Lissa..." she batted her copper eyes to adjust to the light, "I slept well thank you."

"I can't believe you're marrying my brother today! We're really going to be sisters now! I don't think I could be any more excited!" she bounced up and down upon the bed, "Was the room comfortable? Was the bed nice and pillowy?"

Saphire looked down, the room was very foreign to her and the castle was even more so. Everything was so clean and crisp and nothing like the barracks or the tents they lived in. Luxuries she was not used to. She had had a hard time falling asleep in the quietness of what was to be her new home but when sleep came at last she could find her beloved once more. A soft smile came to her lips as she thought of Chrom, that soon they would not be separated in sleep. She realized she hadn't answered Lissa's question and bit her lower lip, "It was fine Lissa." was her reply, with a voice soft and gentle as a breeze.

"Are you nervous? I bet Chrom is a mess knowing he's going to marry you today! You're going to look so beautiful in your dress. I haven't even seen it! You've been so hush about it. Why haven't you shown meeeee?!"

"Sorry Lissa. I just didn't want you spilling information to Chrom. You can see me in it when I put it on." She pat her hand and then ran it through her long black locks.

"Lissa my precious, leave the girl alone, she has much to think about. After all, she will be queen after today and she that alone is enough to make one nervous let alone marriage itself." The curly haired blond Maribelle sat gracefully beside her best friend.

"You're silly Maribelle. I'm sure you haven't seen it either..."

"Actually..." Saphire sucked in her breath and rose from the bed, "She helped me pick the designs..." Lissa looked at Maribelle in shock as Sumia and Cordelia entered the room. Lissa began to hit her friend with a pillow in anger, smacking her once for each word as, Miriel, Tharja and Panne followed.

"Why would you not tell me you were helping with the dress!" Lissa began to cry and Maribelle held up her hand in protest.

"Lissa Stop! You're ruining my hair!"

"Don't you think you're both a little old to be having a pillow fight?" Crimson haired Sully followed in.

"Wow..." Saphire beamed, "Everyone's here..." She spun around in a circle laughing, "I can't believe it. You all came." Tears were in her eyes.

"Saphire please don't cry, your eyes will get puffy before the wedding..." Maribelle protested and jumped up to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yes Saphire you must remain calm. You will be queen now." Cordelia placed her arms around the dark haired girl. "Chrom is lucky to have you as a bride..."

"And I am lucky to have you all here as my support. I don't think I could do this without all of you." Nowi and Olivia had arrived together with breakfast. The pink haired girl and the lime haired one both set the platters down for the girls.

"Eat up!" Nowi said with a grin, "Olivia made a great breakfast for all of us. It's going to be a long day for the bride and we need to be in top shape to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Nowi? When did you decide to take charge of things." Sully said expressing the look of shock that had appeared on every female's face.

"I..." a soft blush came her cheeks, "I love weddings!" she said high pitched and childishly, "I want to see Saphire get the wedding of her dreams, is that so bad? She's going to be a beautiful princess!"

Silence filled the room as everyone glanced at one another. Olivia took a moment to sit at Saphire's bed and speak softly, "You need your strength princess..." The dark haired tactician flushed bright red over caramel skin, "I.. I'm sorry."

"Its fine... I just I feel so odd being called princess. I'm not royalty in any way. Even if by my marrying Chrom..."

"Nonsense," Sully interjected, "You earned his love, you earned the right to rule at his side. Chrom loves you and we all see that so stop talking yourself down before I have to beat some sense into you."

"Yeah! Now eat! I'm sure the boy's will try to take a peek too so we all have to stand guard and make sure that doesn't happen." Nowi giggled.

The girls all gathered on the large king sized bed and ate around Saphire. They were chatty and giggling as they spoke of what was to come. How much fun they would have. The Raven haired girl sat in silence, still pondering on her future and his. She loved him more than anything and she trusted him. He was everything any girl could ever dream off and more. On top of everything he was a prince, a prince who would be king. How lucky had she been to earn the love of the Ruler of a kingdom as wonderful as Ylisse, and a man who was so gentle and caring that he made her worries melt to nothingness. The more she pondered the more she realized he deserved so much more than her. Her mind was hell bent on stopping this ceremony, from making sure Chrom didn't make the biggest mistake he could ever make.

"Hey..." a poke of a small finger against her arm woke her from her thoughts, "Snap out of it."

"Sorry," Saphire replied softly, "Lissa, do you think Chrom is happy with me?"

"Of course. He used to talk about all the silly things you do. He notices anything about you. He is happier than I've ever seen him." Lissa beamed, "You're going to be the most beautiful royal bride."

"Lady Saphire," Servants were at the door ready to take her away, "It is time for your bath and to begin the preparations." Everyone was looking at her and she slid off the bed still in her dressing gown.

"I'll see everyone later then..." she looked back at her companions, "Cordelia... Join me as soon as you can."

Cordelia's eyes widened and everyone was turned to her, "What does she want to see you for?"

"I'm the maid of honour, I'm supposed to be at her side the whole time."

"Stop causing trouble Panne," Miriel interjected, "It would be wise we hurry to dress to join the bride and support her. She seems troubled."

"What makes you say that?" Lissa said innocently.

"Her eyes they tell more than anything," Panne replied, "She must be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Nowi looked up wide eyed with her mouth full, "It's her wedding..."

"Her wedding with the Exalt of Ylisse. She's going to be queen..." Sully answered, "She must be nervous enough marrying Chrom after everything they've been through but the fact that they will rule must be weighing on her something fierce." There was a thud as her fist pounded into her palm in a bit of frustration.

"But... she's going to be an marvellous queen." Maribelle blinked confused, "Even though she's not of noble blood, she is a leader. She cares for all of us and she would do the same for Ylisse and its people."

"However, does she realize that?" Olivia asked quietly and everyone was silent, passing glances at one another. "I don't think she does."

Saphire was soaking in the tub of warm pink bubbles. She thought of Gaius suddenly, and his nick name for her. It made her giggle. Blowing some of the bubbles she tried to relax as one of the maids washed her hair. Another was scrubbing her feet, taking away the scars of battle wanting to leave her with the silky smoothness of a royal's skin.

"Mi'Lady," came a voice rousing her from a sudden sleep, "You must step out of the tub now."

Blinking Saphire looked at the servant girls who had been watching her slumber. The tactician vulnerable to any form of attack, just sleeping in her tub. "Let us dry you off and set you in your robes so we can comb your hair." A gentle older woman spoke with a motherly tone, taking her hand and helping her out. Several women dried her body off and her caramel coloured cheeks became bright red. They began to lotion her with sweet smelling creams, leaving her skin soft. Another girl dried her hair and brushed it.

Soft slippers upon her feet as she was brought to a vanity, this is where they began to curl her hair and pin it at the back of her head, leaving the rest dropping in fat curls down her back. A few strands framed her soft features. They pinned silver and diamond flowers at the back of her head and the long white veil at the top where the curls from the front gathered at her crown. The Crown of Chrom and Lissa's mother was placed upon her head, finishing the regal look. Shining colours placed upon her eyes and rosy colours to her caramel cheeks, a simple sheen to her lips making her look like a shining star. The final touches were the gemstones. Over the center of her forehead was a large teardrop sapphire from which tinier ones with diamonds and lighter coloured aquamarines formed a delightful pattern up to her hairline to form a widows peak tiara. Her caramel coloured hand, which had been bedecked in gemstones bearing her name and diamonds. Set in a beautiful pattern upon the top of her hand which would encircle the diamond point of the handless glove she would wear.

Cordelia had arrived in her light pink gown, her hair down but pinned simply at the sides. Saphire was in her white undergarments, boustiere, panties and stockings. Despite the pampering she had undergone and the nap she was tense and anxious. Her mind was going a mile a minute, pondering about Chrom, about whether she should go through with this whole charade. Her gloves were on up past her elbows the point at her middle finger. They were held down with special paste to her skin which would wash away once she took another bath. On her finger was the engagement ring given to her by Chrom, a thing of beauty and of regency. Not a hair or thread would be out of place. Saphire was assisted by the servants into her princess ball gown of a wedding dress. Plenty of layers of crinoline and lace and silk, expanding the skirt out beautifully. The bodice was bedecked with lace and gemstones, fit for a queen. As the buttons were slowly done up, carefully to ensure her hair was not caught among the buttons, Saphire looked at Cordelia almost terrified. The dress sat off the shoulder leaving them exposed. Simple flat shoes covered in jewels were placed upon her feet, to ensure she would not tire. The bride trembled as everyone stepped away so she could gaze at herself in the mirror. Saphire's copper eyes widened at the sight of her looking so regal, refined, so... different than she thought she was.

"Wow..." Nowi cried, "Now you look like a Queen..." she was with Lissa and Olivia. Saphire could not reply as her bouquet of white roses was placed in her hand. Her mind wasn't processing everything correctly and she had to clutch her fingers to keep from hitting something. She was frightened and yet she couldn't understand what she was scared of. "Hey... are you okay?" Nowi touched her hand and looked at her, green eyes concerned that her bride would be sick before the wedding.

"I.. I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a minute before all this happens..." Saphire replied, walking slowly towards the door. "I need to get some air and I'll be back and then everything will be alright."

Her friends had no reason not to trust that, so everyone let her leave without question. Before she knew it, Saphire was running as fast as she could, holding the dress trying not to trip and fall or damage the lovely items Chrom had procured for her. She ran until she was out of breath and gasping. When she looked about she could see where she was. The gardens of the castle, far away from everything. She could feel the wetness of her cheek from the tears. Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her ears and her head throbbed.

"Chrom..." escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and allowing herself to fall back into the void of her deteriorated mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncertainty

The crushing of crinoline against her delicate flesh made a crunching noise as she fell back on the bench in the garden. She held her bouquet of white roses in her caramel coloured hand. Bedecked in gemstones bearing her name and diamonds it caught the gleam of light as she moved. Set in a beautiful pattern upon the top of her hand around the diamond point of her handless glove. Her hair a lovely set of curls down her back but tied behind to show her face once her veil was removed. The royal crown that had been worn by his mother upon her head weighing on her like her new responsibilities. Her face was that of beauty done up to be a goddess but such beauty was obscured by tears and sadness. She trembled as she sat feeling the subtle wash of salty water upon her exposed flesh.

"Bubbles?" he'd finally caught up to her. Gaius' red mane caught the light gleaming like molten lava. She didn't look up, nor acknowledge the voice. He dropped the nick name and spoke seriously, wanting to make sure she listened, "Saphire. Everyone's looking about for you frantically. What are you doing here? How come you're not at the chapel. Chrom is going to be devastated if he finds out you're missing..."

"No one's told him?" she muttered almost angrily as if those were the only words she'd heard from him. They kept the news that she had run away from him and he was still waiting to be joined by her at the altar. The wedding wasn't for another thirty minutes so there was no need for him to worry, at least not yet. Everyone else wanted to maintain their composure around him while the rest searched for her. Her close friend, though not so much since she had become engaged to Chrom, had come to find her. Somehow he knew this was where she would be, where she felt safe. A far point from the castle and yet so close to sun that could burn her soul to nothingness. The perfect picture of a woman wanting to give up on everything.

"Why did you run away?" She felt him sit beside her but she refused to look up.

"I don't belong here..." her reply was flat and emotionless even though she was crumbling, her pure white veil hiding most of her expression. "I can't marry Chrom, not now not ever."

"Nonsense. You love Chrom more than anything you've ever known. And he... the way he looks at you. You deserve to be with him. There's no force on this planet that could tear the love you have apart." Gaius looked up confused and concerned, unsure how to proceed next.

"Unless I don't allow it to exist..." Teeth clenched as she continued, "Chrom deserves so much more than me. So much better. He... he had so much better than me. I just got in the way."

"Saphire... Where is this suddenly coming from?" his hand was on hers as he spoke gently, "You told me how much you loved Chrom and it broke my heart but I've always remained your friend and always pushed you to tell him. Now you're finally where you want to be, where you need to be. You're going to find your true happiness and you're home with him."

"That's where you're wrong Gaius, my dear friend. I do not need to be here. Chrom could be with any noble, or warrior or someone of good breeding. Someone of better ancestry than me. Anyone would be a better choice than I could ever be."

"You're talking crazy now. Don't you understand I love you too?" Gaius was angry at her for not only belittling the love she had, the sacrifice she had made not only for Chrom but for everyone she held dear. Every friend and comrade she had made in her journey. She was downing herself, "I won't have this. Not at all. You have lost too much to throw away the best thing that has ever happened to you because you're afraid..."

"What makes you think I'm afraid Gaius..."

With a swift move he pulled the veil from her face revealing her delicate features and the tears that had streaked them. He stood with her in his arms and brought his fingers behind her head. Her copper eyes were wide and watery as she gazed into his bright emerald hues, causing a deep blush to come to both their faces. Gaius could only think that this was all he wanted, to hold her and make her his but that couldn't be, she was to be queen and as sweet as she was, she was not a treat he would be able to taste. "Your heart is beating so fast I can feel it." he replied "and you're holding this." He opened his own hand he had swiped the necklace he had given her shortly before he realized how he felt for her.

"Something old..." she looked down ashamed, "It has kept me safe and has been a great aid when I am in worry or feel alone."

"You kept this old thing as your something old?"

"Yes... What better thing to bring than the precious item of my dearest friend."

Her words as sweet as she was, with such passion as beautiful as a painter creating a scene. The emotions were so much, he couldn't hold back. His heart beating as his ears turned bright red he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, gently, the only way he knew how. He would only do this once and he had to make it count. He had to make it meaningful. "I..." he let her go and guided her back down to the bench. "I shouldn't have done that... but I'll never regret it."

Saphire's head was swirling. Not only were her doubts with Chrom but now, Gaius confessing his love at the day she was to marry, the day she just wanted to run away from.

"You never told me what makes you think I'm afraid, or for that matter. what I fear." She changed the subject holding onto herself with all her might should she break down and react to the kiss.

"You're afraid of disappointing him. You're afraid you can't handle the responsibility of being a queen or his wife. You're scared you'll be a terrible wife, and mother that the people will hate you. You are afraid of letting all of us down..."

"Shut up..." she growled angrily.

"I'm right and you know it!"

"All the more reason for me to run away."

"No. You're perfect for him. And you're perfect for Ylisse. We all trust you and believe in you and none of us, your companions, your friends would never have made it here without you. And Chrom, I think he'd die if you left. Matters of the heart are not light with him so losing something he holds so dear would possibly send him in a direction that would be frightening."

"That's selfish."

"And what you're doing isn't? Crying in a garden when all the world is waiting to see you. When every friend and family..."

"I have no damn family!"

"Then what am I? And little Nowi and Lissa and all of us..."

"I..." she felt her resolve crack, "I... don't know anymore..."

"Please." Gaius dropped down on his knee, bending his head before her, "You are my Queen to be and my friend. Do not harm yourself and Chrom just because of your insecurities. He will help you through them. I promise. He will do anything to make you happy, I can see it in his eyes just... let him..."

Cursing in her mind, knowing Gaius could never be more right than he was in this moment. "You drive a hard bargain. What do I owe you for smacking some sense into me?"

"Nothing..." he frowned remembering how they had become close. He always held a soft spot for her from the moment she had found his secret knowing only someone of great heart would keep such things sacred. The ruse that he would pay her off was a test and she'd passed it swimmingly.

"Now what?" she stood up and pulled him with her.

"You go and marry Chrom so you can live happily ever after."

Her voice a gentle breeze as she giggled, he pulled her veil down, "You look amazing by the way. Chrom will be taken aback by you when he sees you." He took her arm and led her to the carriage that brought her to the church. Sully was outside keeping watch and saw them approach as Sumia and Cordelia came down with their Pegasus, in their bridesmaids gowns. They formed a circle around her and Gaius.

"I found her, she's safe but, she needs a bit of a fresh up and some words before she goes to guillotine," he joked holding her arm tighter than he should have. No one laughed.

"Are you alright?" Sumia asked softly, noticing the tears, "You were crying. Did you get hurt?"

"Knucklehead." Sully bopped Gaius on the head with the blunt end of her lance, "Did you make her cry?"

"The heck why would you do that? Of course I wouldn't make her cry. She means the world to me." he handed her off to the females, "She was just having pre-wedding jitters and I talked her out of it." His face flushed and he turned and ran not wanting them to see. He found himself with Frederick and the others in the wedding party.

"I trust you found her ..." Frederick asked.

"Of course. I know her better than anyone."

"And she will be here? I do not want Lord Chrom to worry about anything today."

"She will be at the end of the altar ready to join her king."

"I knew you could find her with haste. It's the reason I sent you. "

Gaius sighed, moving to find his place in line. His heart crumbling knowing he'd no longer have a chance. That he could have used her moment of uncertainty to capture her into his arms and take her away. He realized long ago how unfair and selfish that would be, and he would never do such a thing to someone he held so dear.

"It's time..." Chrom was already at the front of the Church, alone with the guests in his white dress uniform with his dark blue cape. His crown upon his head waiting, blushing for the bride to be.

"I don't want to talk about it..." in the dressing rooms, Saphire pleaded with Sumia as she begged for an explanation.

"I won't let you hurt him..." she's said almost too hastily, "If you're going to just run away you should just stay there..."

Saphire frowned, realizing Sumia spoke from jealousy, "I'll be fine. Let me just wash my face and we'll go." Sumia turned and left her in the room.

Alone with her thoughts she remembered Chrom. Gaius had said Chrom would die without her. But it was truly the contrary, she was already dying without him, but she really was afraid to let him down after he'd invested so much into her. She was devoted to him yet she doubted her own devotion, her ability to remain loyal to him after this union. The dreams of betrayal had terrified her to this point. Dreams she could not share with him, not yet.

A deep breath and a cloth dipped in water allowed her to clean her face. She smiled and headed down stairs where the brides maids were lined up with their partner male, all ready to begin the precession. It would be minutes until the ceremony happened and seconds before she'd be taking the trip down the aisle to meet her prince.

"The moment of truth," she whispered to herself. She just needed to make it to the end of the aisle and she knew that once she got there, and Chrom's hand met hers, the world's problems would vanish.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

The flower girl dressed in light pink and lace stood at the end of the aisle with the ring bearer. Upon her long brown hair sat a halo made of light pink roses with ribbons dangling down the back. The boy in his black tuxedo walked beside her looking like a young man as the music began and they began the procession. The bride kept her place behind the walls so none could see her, allowing for the illusion to continue. The girl threw white flower pedals upon the ground as the boy carried the wedding bands towards the front upon a silk pillow. Pairs of Saphire and Chrom's companions started to make their way to the back of the Church, down the red carpeted isle to where the sage stood with Chrom at the altar.

In all the craziness Saphire could not tell who was where. She couldn't see Gaius but she knew he was there with and. The last to leave the hall was Cordelia and Frederick, the maid of honour and the best man. The Doors were shut to allow all to settle before the reveal of the bride. Lissa was trying not to giggle as she stood at the top end of the altar. Cordelia would stand next to her, and the bride to her right. They were finally lined on each side. The men on the right with the women on the left. Chrom in the centre in front of the sage with a space made ready for the lovely caramel skinned fiancé of the exalt.

They stood lined upon the stairs of the altar. The row began with Tharja, then Panne, Miriel, Nowi, Olivia, Sumia, Maribelle, Sully, Lissa, and Cordelia, then past Chrom was Frederick, Donnel, Stahl, Vaike, Kellam, Virion, Gregor, Gaius, Libra and Lon'qu. Due to the odd number of people involved, Ricken had chosen to use his magic to make effects during the end of the ceremony. There was a brief moment of silence as the crowd all stood and turned to the large oak French doors. Chrom, the most anxious of all, was keeping his head on, trying not to comfortably grasp the Falchion he loved so much. He knew he'd have her hand to hold in moments and that would be his true safety forever. His white shoes guiding his feet around he stood in his white uniform with his dark blue cape draped around his shoulders, white rose pinned to his jacket. He held his hands behind his back to keep from fidgetting.

The music began and the doors opened without a creek. The light of the late morning sun could only create a glow about her, like an angel whose halo brought more beauty to its backdrop. Chrom held his breath, his hands dropping in awe at the sight of his bride, his wife to be. She stepped carefully, nervously, trying to ensure she didn't fall over as her silk slippers tread the red carpet dusted with petals. The journey seemed endless and she avoided the eyes of all onlookers save but the one that mattered. Chrom's lovely sapphire hues were her destination, to be closer to that gaze. Her shaking hands were clutching the bouquet tightly as she made her way up the stairs beside the indigo haired male. Lissa took Saphire's bouquet and smiled at her, so happy at what was going on. Saphire turned and placed herself parallel to Chrom who looked so handsome her face flushed with excitement that they would be together in ways she'd only dreamed about. He was staring at her so intently and with such adoration she could only look down in shame of almost having run away. But the warmth resonating from him as he smiled at her only caused her to return the loving stare. And so the ceremony began. His hand clutched hers, squeezing gently so she would not let go, totally unaware she had tried to leave him a mere moments prior. Her trembling ceased as his gloved hand held hers and they turned to face the sage.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today before the Gods to witness the union of this man and this woman. To journey with them as they enter the gates of matrimony and to guide them along the path to a righteous life. Marriage is sacred among all ceremonies as it is the beginning of the devotion and love that only can be shared between man and woman. It requires patience and kindness and the ability to trust that your other half will do whatever it is needed or right to make your life its best." Saphire looked down a again but instantly felt the squeeze of Chrom's hand upon hers. Wordlessly he told her not to worry. "Today Saphire and The Exalt Chrom will begin their existence anew as not just two people but as a unit that will conquer anything that is thrown at them. Together they shall rebuild this world and lead its people into peace."

Lissa had begun to sniffle but quickly stopped herself, "Sorry..." she whispered.

The music began to play and choirs sang songs for the royal couple. Saphire and Chrom continued to smile at one another until it was time to give their vows. They had agreed to speak for themselves rather than be traditional and recite the normal speech. Chrom had decided he would go first allowing the butterflies in his stomach to finally escape him.

"My dearest Saphire. The beautiful gemstone that fell from the sky into my life.". He held both her hands. And looked at her covered face. "What you've taught and shown me is more precious than any metal or stone and my time with you will be the best treasure we will ever own. I hope that whatever qualms you had about me have been washed away being here finally at my side. I promise to do everything I can to make your days as happy as they can be and when I can't, I will still be here to pick up the pieces." Tears were falling down her face, "And no matter what happens remember that you live right here." he placed her hand upon his chest leaving her feeling the pulse of his heart. "Forever…my love."

Saphire couldn't remember what she had planned to say. Chrom's words were so passionate and beautiful that she was moved. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. All were waiting for her reply and she had no words. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Her eyes closed and she looked into Chrom seeing the world as only him and her. "There was a day not so long ago where I was so sad. The day I thought I'd lost you forever. The day I believed love was never coming for me. It was only for princesses and pretty girls on flying horses, but not for me. I was prepared to walk away from you, and my feelings believing you never felt the same, and never could. It was that was the day that you told me that you loved me, that you found the courage to open your heart to me and show me that I meant something, that I wasn't just a stranger to be mistrusted. You gave me everything with a few words that I'd never known in a life time. And day in and out you give me a reason to keep going and fighting. I will always fight for you Chrom, my prince, my salvation. I'm so honoured to be here with you today, to be your wife. I won't ever make you regret the decision to save me, to take me in and to allow me to have a family…" She sniffled holding her tears, "I love you Chrom, always and forever."

Chrom's eyes were wide and bright. Everything was silent around them. He was smiling and so was she even beneath her glossy eyes.

"May we have the rings so they can be blessed?" the Sage asked. Cordelia and Frederick went to retrieve the rings from the young boy. They were placed upon the book and blessed. Chrom picked up the platinum band adorned with gold ivy leaves, tiny diamonds and sapphires strewn throughout. Holding it between his fingers he brought his hand to hers, grabbing it with the other as she allowed her fingers to part. They were both trembling as he pushed the band gently onto her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity. A never ending circle as our lives will be." He kept his left hand up for her.

She took the platinum band with symbol of the exalt upon it, a large sapphire in the center matching the colour of his eyes. He removed his white glove and her tiny fingers grasped his as she placed the band upon him. "This ring," her voice was soft and sweet as a bell, "Is a symbol of my love and fidelity." she gulped trying to maintain an air of tranquility. "A never ending circle, as our lives will be."

They looked to the side and up to the sage, hands locked and patiently waiting for the final words. "Saphire and Chrom have declared their love to all of us and their devotion to one another. Should anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence and no one moved, "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Sweet sapphires met her bright copper hues. His left hand reached and pulled the veil from her face and he could clearly see who he had married. The beautiful caramel skinned woman who had been a stranger once. Everything about her looked perfect and everything he loved about her made her his perfect match. Nothing could have taken the grin that had been plastered upon his face as the glint of jewels twinkled in his eye, a sparkle returned by his wife who was blushing over her caramel skin. The hand he'd used to remove her veil was brought to her face, touching her cheek softly. He then moved it beneath the veil to cup the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist, his hand in the small of her back, pulling her to him. She could feel the strength of his body against hers, the warmth of him, and suddenly, his lips soft, moist and amazing were upon her own. He guided her head as he tilted his own opposite as they deepened the kiss trying not to let passion get the best of them. When they pulled away they could hear sniffles and cries of the on lookers and there was a sudden uproar of cheers. No more words spoken as the now King and Queen walked arm in arm down the steps of the altar and down the aisle, rice being thrown at them as they did. The others began to follow in their pairs as tiny magical fireworks went off inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Disclosure

Sunlight of mid day cast it's glow upon the couple as their graceful steps led them out the chapel doors and down the stairs. As they reached the white carriage Cordelia handed Saphire her bouquet. The white wooden coach, drawn by white horses dressed in leather and jewels, had deep crimson velvet benches and lace curtains for privacy. This carriage would take them back to the castle for the reception, until finally their lives could begin. Chrom instinctively took her hand and assisted her in climbing up to the carriage first before finding his place beside her. The door closed and they waved at their guests before turning to one another.

"You're trembling." he said holding her tight. Noticing a pallor in her skin his tone became one of concern, "By the God's Saphire are you alright?" he looked her directly in the face keeping his gentle hands upon her. With a small well placed kiss he managed to quell the heat of anxiety that had cast its shadowy blanket upon her.

"I... need to tell you something." her eyes pleaded, bright as molten gold as they washed over the cream coloured beauty of her husband, "I... truly hope you won't be angry with me for what I've done and will forgive me but if you are." she was staring directly into him now, serious as she could possibly muster. "I will have no choice but to understand..." The final words were spoken and she turned away, watching the green of the tree tops and the bright blue of the mid day.

Chrom looked down, eyes searching the floor as his mind attempted to compute this new information. "I meant each word when I spoke my vows Saphire. If you are falling let me pick up the pieces. Let us rebuild from the rubble of whatever ails you."

He wouldn't see her eyes widen. How foolish she had been to think he would react in any other manner than he was now. Chrom loved her and there was no indication in anything he'd ever done to show opposite. "I am a fool my husband. I know this now more than I ever did." Chrom would never allow her to travel the path of darkness and doubt without him. "I... fled. I was going to run away from the wedding, from everything, from you."

Chrom's expression did not change. He was the concerned husband, caring for the safety of his beloved, "I'm glad you didn't." he smiled warmly, "Now tell me, my dear wife, what could have possibly happened that would make you want to leave this behind? Leave me, the one who loves you most."

This was a loaded question with a fragile answer. No matter what, Saphire needed to be careful of her words. The path she chose to follow could be treacherous, but she knew he'd listen and offer nothing less than his undying care. She gazed intently at him as she replied. "Truthfully Chrom. I doubted myself. I thought I was unworthy of all of this, and you. I was certain that I would fail you not only as a wife but as your queen. In turn failing the home I have come to love as much as my dearest man. Such an outcome was not one I desired to see you live through."

"It's normal to have doubts my love." he whispered, "But to take action, something must of triggered this..." His fingers ran over her cheek and down her hair.

"No... It's simply that I thought if I left, you could find someone perfect for you, the perfect man, and prince. Someone perfect for Ylisse, a proper queen and refined lady. Someone perfect for your family, Lissa and your children." she took a short breath, "The worst part about it all was that nothing was calming that fear. Everything I could think of made it worse. Just leaving without a trace seemed the most sound choice I could make." She gasped a moment choking back tears. "Chrom I'm so sorry. I almost ruined everything, and hurt you in a way I could never imagine."

The carriage had stopped, during the conversation Chrom had kept eyes locked with hers and neither had wavered. The door opened allowing them to step out. Not wanting to cause disturbance he exited and waited for her. He turned and she stepped out, but his arms reached beneath her knees and lifted her up as the other encircled her back. Saphire let out a Yelp in surprise.

"I do want to carry the bride across the threshold." he laughed playfully as they passed through the doors. "Now do I want..." his nose nuzzled hers causing her face to flush and her eyes to widen in confusion, "To put you down?" he found her lips and pressed into her gently locked them together, their eyes shutting, holding there for a brief moment before pulling away, their faces flushed with excitement.

The raven haired woman was silent, unsure what this reaction meant, "Whatever you like my lord." she replied softly looking down hiding her reddened face. Chrom smirked.

He carried her to the throne room and set her down before closing the doors. "Alright. Now. Before you say anything further Saphire, you are going to listen to me." he walked around her in his white uniform, his cape draped over his shoulder. She had been so nervous she hadn't noticed his attire. Her focus had been his eyes and trying to get through the ceremony in one piece. "Are you listening?" His white shoes on the stone floor made a soft squeak as he stopped and stood in front of her. He looked at her, into her, but never down.

"Yes Chrom." both set in their resolve they would not allow the other to gain advantage nor falter. The result of a union of two rather stubborn people.

"Good. I asked you to marry me. Even if we'd known each other a short time I knew you were meant for me. I knew then, and still believe that you are my perfect match. And my dearest, you can handle anything. I have such confidence and faith in what you can do that maybe it blinds me but, it doesn't change that you've shown not only me but the entire world what you're capable of. No one can take that from you. Not even yourself." The left corner of his mouth rose in a tiny smirk, "I understand you were scared. So was I. I didn't want to love and lose another, especially not you. I didn't want to feel the way I felt when I lost my parents, when I lost Emm." A far off look covered his face as he remembered. This made the new queen feel sadness at his grief, "It was so hard to ask you to be with me for life knowing that there was always a possibility that you could die or leave..." The gentle sweetness of his tone made her cry out gently as he cupped her supple cheek, "But guess what? We're here! You, Saphire and I have made it. We're married and we are going to rule to the best we can because we love each other and we love Ylisse." Chrom's face held a gaze of such promise and joy tears were in his eyes. "Do you understand Saphire?"

She held no words. There was the man she loved holding her to her promise. The one she had made upon receiving the ring of the exalt. He was right and she could not counter with anything, "Oh Chrom..." she jumped into his arms placing her head upon his chest and lacing her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry..." She tried hard not to cry, to ruin his clothes or her own. "I'm so sorry Chrom."

"Shhh." he hushed, "You fret so much over this yet in battle you're so confident. It's adorable." Another gentle kiss upon her forehead with such care, "You look so beautiful today. When I saw you, I thought you were Naga herself descending from above." he winked in an attempt to change the topic entirely, "I don't think anything could have stopped me after that moment." He looked down at her lovingly, hoping that he had distracted her from her sadness, "Such beauty mesmerized me that there was no way I could not say yes."

Saphire pulled away from him, her fingers lacing with his, "I'm not used to looking like this."

"You should do it more often." he chuckled, "You will be living here in Ylisse." he explained, "You are Queen and I will always want you to feel beautiful like this..."

"Oh..." she turned, her skirt following around at a slightly delayed pace, "Now that I think about it. I think, seeing myself like this terrified me. I've become used to sleeping in tents and being ready and armed for battle at any time. . ."

"The war is over though," she felt the warmth of his hands on her arms rubbing gently, causing her skin to rise in anticipation. "You can take the time to get used to it..."

"But Chrom..." She wanted to protest with a soft cry but his touch was so calming and his words made sense. She was a queen, she was royalty and she needed to learn to become what was expected. The same way she did when she was a tactician in the army. She sighed defeated her pink lips allowing a simple puff of air to pass between, "I'll try. I can only promise you that."

Chrom turned her slowly so he could pull her into his embrace once more. No more words were needed. They hadn't had the time to discuss the details of their wedding and marriage let alone the future they could have. All they could do now is ride the tides until they found a steady pace. Saphire knew she'd have to adjust to palace life and being a ruler, there were no objections she could have without losing the man she loved.

"This was all I could ask of you. Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about before the reception?" he smiled.

She looked up at him her eyes innocent, "Yes... One more thing..." She pondered whether this would be wise but honesty was the best way to start a marriage, "The one who found me was Gaius..."

"Of course it would be. He knows you as well as I do. You went to the gardens didn't you? The first time I brought you there I could tell you were in love with it. It was almost as if you'd found your own sanctuary. Which reminds me... When we're done I have something for you." He held her hands tightly.

"Gaius...He confessed his love for me and he kissed me before taking me to you." she replied quickly, wanting to get this out in the open, "I... never knew, honestly, and I didn't know what to do about it. I was too worried about hurting you to say or do anything else."

Saphire couldn't read him. Chrom's anger was never something she'd been subject to and she was afraid he might hurt Gaius on their wedding day. He took a deep breath and looked at her, "I've known he loved you for a long time..." he admitted with a frown, "The way he spoke of you, and how he'd become when he saw you. It was more than obvious of how he felt." he cleared his throat, "And his eyes showed such regret when I showed him the ring and asked him how I could go about telling you my feelings. I knew for sure then, without him uttering a word that his heart broke knowing that I loved you. He has always been your closest friend hasn't he?"

"Besides you my love. You have been my dearest friend. Gaius was always the first to become close to me." she replied, "But I was still shocked by this. I ... I told him everything and he made me come to you that day. I would have never said anything if he hadn't pushed me to. I'm not sure who told him first."

"But he kissed you... And I can't just let that..." he wasn't sure how to say such a thing. "You are my wife and queen. It's not right..."

"He is also our friend, how can we punish him?"

"I don't know. I suppose we can't. We should talk to him though. It's unfair he should have unresolved feelings towards either of us." Chrom pondered, "Let's not let it ruin today... This is all for you and I want you to enjoy every moment." The love for his wife meant more to him than anything and keeping her happy would mean not fighting on their wedding day. Lowering himself to her he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, allowing his fingers to caress the soft flesh of her neck before nuzzling her nose with his own.

"Lord Chrom..." Frederick knocked, "Everyone is in position for your entry to the ballroom."

Their faces flushed they both looked towards the door, "You'll need to be freshened up. I guess I won't be able to show you your surprise until later."

Chrom pulled away from her and went to open the door for Frederick, "Are the ladies ready for her?"

"Yes My lord, they are here to make proper adjustments before the grand entrance." Frederick nodded to the servants who stood just behind them.

"Alright ladies. Please tend to my wife. You did a wonderful job earlier." Chrom shifted allowing space for the five girls to enter the throne room before closing the door behind him.

"And how are you feeling now Sir?"

"Perfect. I have a wonderful wife and Ylisse is at peace. What more can I ask for?"

"You were frightened before, I'm glad you are now at ease." he coughed.

"Yes, it was a comfort to know she felt the same. I'm guessing you had something to do with finding her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already troubled my lord. If you'd known she had disappeared..."

"I'd have gone to find her myself and possibly gotten lost myself. Perhaps you were right. It would have worried me more and the wedding may not have happened. I thank you for bringing her to me. I do need to thank Gaius for his help."

In the Throne room, the girls had wasted no time making proper adjustments to her hair and face ensuring her gown was not damaged or dirty. They then bustled up the train at her rear and adjusted the veil so it sat properly down her back. She stepped out of the room and looked at Chrom and Frederick. "I'm ready..." she said softly, her hands still trembling.


End file.
